deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Price Vs. Solid Snake
Captain Price Vs. Solid Snake is a What-If? Death Battle Description Call Of Duty Vs. Metal Gear Solid! Two legendary soldiers fight to the death! Will United Kingdom's deadliest man conquer the hero of Metal Gear or will Snake make Price overpay for the budget? Interlude Wiz: They are the saviours of their countries and world, both deadly soldiers. Boomstick: Though some are pretty insane! Like Captain Price, United Kingdom's fisherman soldier. Wiz: And Solid Snake the legendary soldier of Metal Gear. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Captain Price Captain Price: Right... What the hell kind of name is "Soap" eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection? Wiz: Captain John Price, also known as Bravo Six. Is the captain of the United Kingdom's Special Air Service Regiment. Boomstick: By 1996, he was already a Lieutenant and was under the command of Captain MacMillan, who has one of the best voices I've ever heard! Wiz: In 1996, he along with Macmillan went to the abandoned city of Pripyat and attempted to assassinate Ultranationalist leader, Imran Zakhaev. Boomstick: But they failed and shot only his left arm. Wiz: 15 years later, he became the Captain of the Special Air Service squad, Bravo Team. Travelling all over Eastern Europe in countries like Azerbaijan and Russia. During those events, Gaz and his friend Soap MacTavish were under his command. Boomstick: Price lead his team to Azerbaijan and killed OpFor leader Khaled Al-Asad. Wiz: But even while that may be, Imran Zahkaev was still alive. Price went out to capture his son Viktor Zahkaev. Boomstick: But his insane Gaz killed him upon arrival! Or he would have shot himself! Wiz: Price along with his team stopped 15,000 nukes being launched on United States. Boomstick: He didn't kill him, but Soap killed Zahkaev in the end. Wiz: In 2013 Price led a joint operation of the Task Force 141 and Delta Force in Operation Kingfish to find the codename "Kingfish" but their mission was compromised and Price was taken alive by the Ultranationalists. Boomstick: Price spent 3 years in the castle dungeon until he was freed by Soap and the Task Force 141. Being in there turned him pretty damn insane! During that time he was known as Prisoner #627 Wiz: Price then rejoined the Task Force and set out on a mission with Roach to stop a missile launch. But launched a missile in space to cause an EMP blast which created the turning point to the Russian and American war in United States. Boomstick: Then came one of the most depressing moments in video game history... Shepherd: Good, that's one less loose end. (Shepherd kills Roach) Ghost: NO! (And shoots Ghost, killing him) Wiz: General Shepherd betrayed the Task Force. Out for revenge, Price and Soap set out to kill him. Boomstick: It took an epic boat chase and falling down a waterfall to kill him! But Soap did it once again. Wiz: Still out to kill Vladimir Makarov, he, Soap and Yuri went to Sierra Leone and- Boomstick: YURI? YAY LESBIAN PAIRINGS!! Wiz: Please stay on the topic Boomstick... Boomstick: Okay I'm back, continue. Wiz: Anyway... they went to Sierra Leone to stop a shipment of Makarov's but failed and the chemical bombs went all over Europe. Following up intel from MacMillan they found African Militia leader Warrabe and it led them to Czech Republic. Boomstick: While he was there, Price stormed a building but ended up being compromised when Kamarov was blown up by Makarov. Wiz: But after the bombs were blown up by Makarov, Price suffered his biggest loss. His friend and right hand man, Soap MacTavish. Soap: Price... You need to know.. Makarov... knows... Yuri. (dies) Boomstick: Price got enraged and felt betrayed by Yuri, but that didn't stop him needing his help with assassinate Makarov. Wiz: While the war had ended, Makarov was still alive and Price still wanted him dead for what he done to Soap. And Price succeeded in his mission. Boomstick: Killing people for your friend, seems clichéd but emotional. Wiz: Price has a huge range of guns at his disposal, leaving him with an incredibly large arsenal of weapons. But when Price does ground combat missions, he usually had a squad or another man by his side. And he has needed saved by Soap more than once. But despite those flaws, will his huge arsenal overpower his Metal Gear rival? Captain Price: On your feet, Soldier! We. Are. Leaving! Solid Snake Wiz: His name was simply "David", and he had one clear purpose in life: Become the successor to the greatest soldier who ever lived. Boomstick: Why? Because he was cloned from him! Strap in ladies and gentlemen, this origin's a doozy! Wiz: As a secret government project David was created using eggs donated by a Japanese scientist and grown in the womb of a femme fatale spy along with seven other would-be brothers. Boomstick: She was almost the original Octomom, except they scrambled six of them to somehow empower the remaining two. Wiz: According to prophecy, one of of these twins would bring ruin to the world, while the other would save it. So that kind of works out. Boomstick: Born to be a soldier, he joined the Green Berets as a teenager and later joined the CIA, the U.S. Army, and finally the hi-tech Black Ops group called FOXHOUND. Here, his deadly stealth techniques earned him his legendary code name, Solid Snake. (cue Metal Gear Solid Main Theme) Wiz: While serving under this Special Forces unit, he received training from the very man he was cloned from, Big Boss. Boomstick: But on his very first mission from Fox Hound, war itself changed. After infiltrating the military nation Outer Heaven to rescue a fellow agent, Snake uncovered plans for the creation of a gigantic, walking weapon that can airmail a nuke to anywhere in the world. It was called "Metal Gear." Wiz: Despite being a Foxhound rookie, Snake destroyed the Metal Gear and discovered that Big Boss himself was apparently leading the enemy. After killing his own father, supposedly, Snake had had enough and entered early retirement. Boomstick: But since he had singlehandedly destroyed a walking nuke shooter and the greatest soldier who ever lived, Snake became the next soldier of legend. Anytime a new Metal Gear showed up, Snake was pulled back into the fray, when all he really wanted to do was get drunk in Alaska and dogsled race with his 50 huskies. Talk about living the dream. Man: The Iditarod? The longest sled race in the world? When did you become a dog musher? Wiz: Turns out Big Boss wasn't quite as dead as people thought. Even after Snake burned him alive with nothing but a lighter and a can of hairspray- Boomstick: History's greatest soldier, everyone! Wiz: These Metal Gears kept showing up. Soon, Snake was an expert at destroying these robotic behemoths. Boomstick: He even piloted a Metal Gear to destroy another Metal Gear, that was designed to kill Metal Gears! Whoa... (cue Metal Gear Solid 2 Soundtrack - Main Theme ) Wiz: But Snake did not earn his reputation as the icon of stealth by going in, guns blazing. Although he knows how to use almost any weapon he finds, he keeps his load light by entering missions with only the bare essentials. Boomstick: Snake carries a Ruger Mark II pistol, with tranquilizer darts, perfect for silent takedowns. But, if he wants to get lethal, he whips out his 1911 Operator, one of my favorite handguns ever, and he's got a stun knife, which is like if a tazer and a knife had a baby, all three of which he incorporates into his specialized fighting style, CQC, a brutal mix of hand to hand combat and gun play taught to him by Big Boss himself. Wiz: Preferring to remain unseen, these weapons wouldn't do Snake much good without other tools to keep him hidden from his enemies. Snake's outfitted with his OctoCamo, a smart camouflage which can match the color, texture, and temperature of Snake's surroundings. Boomstick: Not even the Gecko Bots, with their infrared and night vision tracking can find Snake in this camo. Plus, he's always aware of his surroundings, thanks to his high-tech eyepatch, the Solid Eye. Wiz: He's not actually missing an eye, its more like a monocle from the future, with infrared, night vision, and radar. Snake's also been injected with nano-machines, which energize his body and his CODEC, an internal radio system. The CODEC allows two-way communication, which is 100% silent, almost like telepathy. ???: We have little time, so I'll be brief. How about switching to nanocommunications first? Silence beats talk when it comes to safety. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhRw3nE67aw Metal Gear Saga (Metal Gear Solid 4)) Boomstick: Feeding him info from the other side of the CODEC is his best friend, Otacon, a pathetic, cowering nerd with horrible bladder control. But he's also really good at hacking computer systems, so I guess he gets by. Give him enough time, and Otacon can hack into any top-secret facility. Wiz: Apart from Big Boss, Snake has defeated cybernetic ninjas, psychics, his own twin, and of course, several giant Metal Gears. Boomstick: He can wield a railgun as powerful as a tank with his bare hands, and once blew up an actual tank using nothing but a couple of grenades. Wiz: And once he powered through a sealed hallway while being bombarded with microwaves, and survived. Boomstick: Who throws microwaves at people? Come on! Wiz: No, Boomstick, its more like he was inside a giant microwave. Boomstick: My god, think of the size of Hot Pocket you could make with that! Wiz: Under the effects of microwaves, a normal man's skin would deteriorate in a bout two to three seconds, Snake lasted more then three minutes. Boomstick: And any guy that can last three minutes is a goddamn stallion. Now I know why they call him "Solid". But seriously, this guy is built Tonka tough, though he's hardly perfect. His OctoCamo provides only light protection against knives and other weapons, and even though he's in peak physical condition, one well placed bullet will put him down as easily as any other man. Wiz: Also, cloning and nanomachines don't mix. By the time he was thirty five years old, they caused Snake to begin aging rapidly and even suffer heart issues and seizures. Boomstick: Old and wrinkly or not, you can count on Solid Snake to see every single mission through, and be a badass the whole time, there's a reason he's known as the man who makes the impossible possible. Snake: I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be. Meryl Silverburgh: You haven't changed at all, Snake. (CREATOR'S NOTE: I WAS LAZY FOR SNAKE OKAY? DON'T HATE) Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! POLL Who do you want to win? Captain Price Solid Snake Who do you think will win? Captain Price Solid Snake DEATH BATTLE Location: Pripyat, Ukraine Time: 13:37pm Date: October 24th 2019 (Captain Price is in the long grass in his ghillie suit) Captain MacMillan: Price, we couldn't call in the back up. The command has their head up their arse. You'll have to do this alone. Captain Price: Fine by me. Captain MacMillan: Hope you know what you're doing. Captain Price: You bet. (Captain Price reaches his destination but no one is to be seen. He looks around and gets to the Intel he was after) Captain Price: Mac, I've got the package. Captain MacMillan: Good. Wait, there's a tango by your midst. Good news, it's only one. Captain Price: Just one? Too easy. (Meanwhile. Snake, wearing his solid eye is inside a cardboard box and is waiting for what his objective is) (Codec Call) Otacon: Okay Snake good news, I've finished uploading the radiation radius to the location your in to your solid eye. The intel we need is inside the radius. Bad news is, someone's already got to it first. Snake: Hmph. Looks like Sam Fisher's been resurrected. Otacon: Not so, actually. I'll let you see for yourself. (Codec ends. Snake comes out of his cardboard box and leaves his spot to find his target. Meanwhile on the other side, Captain Price is looking for his tango) Captain MacMillan: Price, your man is inside the building. Captain Price: He'll be a problem if I don't take him down fast. (Price enters the building Snake is in) Captain MacMillan: He's on the other side of the wall, Price. Captain Price: Easy. He's mine... Otacon: Snake, your target's on the other side of the wall... FIGHT!! Price and Snake leave from their positions and spot each other Both: ! Price and Snake engage in hand to hand combat, Snake gets the upper hand but Price kicks him away. Price takes out his pistol and Snake does the same. Snake: Where's the intel? Captain Price: As if you would want it... Price rushes at Snake and they both engage shooting both their pistols at each other, all of them missing. Price and Snake go back to hand to hand and Price kicks Snake in the stomach to send him towards the main door. Price gets out his AK47 and starts shooting at Snake but Snake dodges all the bullets. One bullet narrowly missing him. Captain Price: Flash out! Price tosses a flashbang but Snake was out of sight by the time it had gone off, so it had no effect. Price runs out the building to try to finish Snake off, but only to find Snake had disappeared. Captain Price: Mac, did you get that? Captain MacMillan: Price, what just happened? Captain Price: He's pretty fast, he dodged all of the bullets from my AK47 round. Captain MacMillan: I thought that was impossible. Captain Price: Not to him it isn't. Captain MacMillan: I'll try to find some data on this person. Keep on him, Price. Captain Price: Copy. Price runs after Snake. (Codec Call) Snake: This person is pretty tough. Have you got data on this guy? Otacon: Not much, but the only thing I know is that he's part of an army called "Task Force 141" Snake: Looks like I'll have to do to him what I did to Sam to get the intel. Otacon: Good instincts. Snake is crawling in the large grass, he notices Captain Price's feet but stays below. He grabs Captain Price's foot in an attempt to get him down, he succeeds but Price immediately responds and kicks Snake in the shoulder. They both get up and once again engage in hand to hand combat. Price gets his knife out and Snake does the same. They both engage in a knife fight. The knifes clash for a little while until Snake slashes across Price's stomach, wounding the latter. Price however doesn't drop the intel but is now weakened. Snake sees an opening and attempts another stab Price through the chin. But Price narrowly dodges and shoots Snake in the stomach. Once again not killing him. Seeing as the bullet hit his opponent, Price retreats into a building to heal. Snake not willing to go down, goes after Price. But only to find he's not inside the building. Price, keeping himself out of sight goes back outside and gets into his ghillie suit. Captain Price: Mac, I'm hit. But I'm still alive. Captain MacMillan: Consider yourself lucky, old man. The suit he's wearing is powered by electricity. To disable it, you'll have to use an EMP grenade. But it will also run the risk of losing your contact with me. Captain Price: What's that eye patch on his eye? Captain MacMillan: That I can't quite confirm. Are you willing to lose contact to finish him off? Captain Price: I'll do what's necessary to win. Captain MacMillan: Good luck then. Captain Price: Price out. Price returns to the building Snake is in and throws an EMP grenade. Disabling his electric power suit, but not his Solid Eye. Price enters the building, it's very dark. Snake: Not bad for a fisherman... Price and Snake both engage in shooting each other in the dark. Otacon: Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAKKKEEEE!!! Both Price and Snake come out of the building and into the light. Price kicks Snake in the stomach and runs into the grass in his ghillie suit. Snake gets up and looks through the grass. He sees and unfamiliar bit moving and believes it to be Price. Snake: Not this time... Snake runs over to it but Price comes out and slashes Snake across the stomach, gaining the upper hand. Price and Snake get up close again both throwing kicks at their legs. Snake puts Price in a headlock and attempts to stab Price but Price grabs Snake's arm and hits him away. Price turns around and attempts a stomach kick, but Snake grabs his leg and twists it just about breaking it. Snake finally seeing a huge opening, punches Price up his chin and mortally stabs Price in his stomach. Finally to finish it off, Snake shoots Price in the head, killing him. Snake grabs the intel from Price's pocket and leaves. Snake: That wasn't so hard. K.O.! Result Boomstick: A knife and bullet seemed a bit overkill. But that was awesome! Wiz: Price held the deadly weaponry and large arsenal advantage, but Snake far exceeded him in close quarter combat thanks to his specialized training. Boomstick: Price was a master of blending into the grass, but Snake had no problem tracking him down due to his plain sight! Wiz: When Price entered hand to hand combat during the battle with General Shepherd, he needed saving from Soap when he was being punched to death. Boomstick: And considering Soap wasn't alive for this fight, no one could save Price and the EMP doesn't help it either. Wiz: Overall, Snake could counter almost any move Price threw at him, leaving the victory not to easy gain, but he earned it in the end. Boomstick: Looks like Price couldn't pay the budget for this fight! Wiz: The winner is, Solid Snake. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles